


Moving On

by MyVoxNihili



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Calzona, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Post Divorce, Romance, arizona pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyVoxNihili/pseuds/MyVoxNihili
Summary: Very short one-shot about Arizona unpacking her things at her new house and reflecting on her and Callie's relationship. Set during season 12.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. If I did, Calzona would still be together. All credit goes to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.  
> Feel free to come say hi on tumblr: myvox-nihili

Arizona was sitting on the floor of her room surrounded by boxes. She finally had a day off in what felt like forever. She figured she might as well finish (or start) unpacking all of her stuff. She didn’t, however, expect all of the emotions that came with unpacking. It felt final. Like her life was officially separated from Callie’s.

They’d been divorced for about a year now but just because divorce papers were signed and assets were separated didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt anymore or that she’d suddenly stopped loving Callie.

She opened the third box and came across their wedding album. They looked so happy, she thought. She came across a picture of their first dance as wives. It was one of her favorite pictures of them. The look in Callie’s eyes still made her breath stop. There was so much love in those big brown eyes, like Arizona was all she ever needed to survive. Where did it all go so wrong?

– Oh yeah, there was a plane crash, resentment, a miscarriage, cheating, and more resentment on both sides.

She remembered when Callie was pregnant with Sofia and she told her, ‘I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters!’ But it did, everything else mattered and changed them in ways they couldn’t have seen coming. She had truly thought that their love would be enough to get them through anything.

With a heavy sigh she reached in and picked up a small jewelry box. She knew what was in the box: the tangible symbol of her love to Callie. She slowly opened the box as a single tear escaped her eye. It was the heart-shaped necklace she and Callie had exchanged on their first Valentine’s Day together.

She took a deep breath and put the box back in its place. She kept looking through photo albums that chronicled their relationship: their first dates, walks in the park, girls’ nights spent with their friends, holidays, double dates with Mark and Lexie, Callie pregnant with Sofia, Sofia’s birth, their wedding, Sofia’s first steps, her first day of school and the last one… a picture of Sofia between her and Callie in front of their newly-purchased house with the biggest smiles on their faces. Another sigh, her family.

Arizona smiled and thought about their relationship. Yes, the bad times were terrible and dark but she wouldn’t trade the good times for anything in the world. It didn’t last forever, but they were happy and they raised a daughter together.

They might not have been together anymore but Arizona liked to think that maybe in another life – in some other universe her and Callie had been able to work through all their problems. That Callie & Arizona were happily married and raising two daughters. In another life they were together and Arizona got to be the one to love Callie forever.

…just not in this life.

She sighed heavily and put all of her memories back in the box. She closed the box and put it in the back of her closet. They were wonderful memories of what was. Now? Now she was going to stop focusing on the past and focus on her present and future. Now she could move on.


End file.
